La cruda verdad
by KeyTae
Summary: Tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tus labios, todo de ti me llama la atención, ¿Siento algo por ti? ¿Y tú por mi?. Esto va dirigido para la única persona que ocupó algo en mi corazón. Nunca podrá funcionar un amor entre un chico de universidad con una prostituta.


_No tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja_

_paseando las calles por dinero_

_no te preocupas de si está mal o si está bien_

El primer día que te vi me parecías la persona más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Mis ojos te recorrieron de arriba abajo, nunca me imaginé que alguien que tenía aquel trabajo tan asqueroso podría ser como tú. Recuerdo que estabas apoyado cerca de una puerta que desprendía una luz roja potente, de donde cada dos por tres salían algún que otro hombre o mujer, sentía asco por todos ellos. ¿Cómo podían ir a esos lugares? ¿Es que no tenían una buena vida? Tu postura me resultaba muy llamativa, te dejabas caer en la pared mientras te mordías el labio inferior para no quejarte, ya que intentabas ponerte mejor los pantalones cortos tan ajustados que llevabas puestos. Inconscientemente mis labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al verte, no debía, yo odio esos tipos de lugares, y aún más odio les tengo a las personas que se dedican a ese oficio. Me di un golpe en la mejilla para despertar del sueño en que me había metido, nunca vería bien que tú vendieras tu cuerpo por dinero, y lo peor de todo es que no te importaba para nada. ¿Por qué las personas como tú debéis de ser tan cabezotas? ¿Es que no os dabais cuenta que lo único que hacíais era vender vuestra dignidad a cambio de dinero? No, nunca permitiría nada igual. Llegué a un acuerdo conmigo mismo, no pensaría más en ti, y olvidaría todo lo que me ocurrió ese primer día, aunque nunca me pude imaginar que esto sería tan difícil.

_No tienes que vestir ese vestido esta noche_

Mis ojos se agrandaron al verte en aquel parque sentado junto a otro hombre, no me asombre porque tuvieras compañía sino por lo que llevabas puesto. Si supuestamente eras un chico ¿Por qué llevabas ese vestido? ¿Ahora te obligaban a vestir así? ¿Quisiste tú? No sabía la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, pero yo solo sabía una cosa...Tú nunca te habías fijado en mí, siempre que yo te veía era a escondidas ¿Tanta era mi afición a ti? No, eso no podía ser, tan solo era porque me llamabas la atención, en mi vida había visto a una prostituta como tú. No entendí porque me escondí detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de vosotros, mi conciencia no paraba de repetirme que debía de estar cerca de vosotros, que algo bueno no iba a pasar. Y así fue.

_No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche_

Ese hombre se notaba que era mucho más mayor que tú. ¿No tenías asco? Yo nunca me atrevería a tocar a un hombre como él, aunque parece ser que ese hombre tenía las manos muy largas, era un salido, un maldito pervertido. Pude ver como comenzaba a acariciar tus piernas con lentitud mientras te hablaba sobre cosas que no tenían importancia, por lo menos para mí, su mano comenzó a subir por tus muslos y noté como te tensabas ante esto. ¿Esta sería tu primera vez? ¿O es que le tenías demasiado asco como para dejarle que te tocara de esa manera? Yo tan solo me quedé oculto entre la oscuridad, mis ojos divagaban entre vuestras figuras, aunque más por la tuya. Mis puños se cerraron fuertemente al ver como aquel viejo pervertido te obligó a que te sentaras en su regazo mientras te reclamaba que le llamases oppa. No podía soportarlo, asco le debería de dar al obligarte a que hicieras esas guarradas. Por un momento me perdí ante tus penetrantes ojos, mirabas hacia mi dirección aunque esa mirada no iba dirigida hacia a mí, estaba demasiado bien escondido como para que me descubrieras. No supe en que instante comenzaste a quejarte fuertemente y a dar gritos de piedad para que el otro dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Mis piernas se movieron inconscientemente y durante unos segundos yo no me movía a mi mismo. Ahora me encontraba frente a tu acosador, que este estaba tirado en el suelo por culpa del puñetazo que le había metido unos segundos antes, mientras tú me mirabas con sorpresa y pánico a la vez. El pervertido se levantó y salió corriendo sin girar su cabeza hacia nuestra posición, mis músculos no se podían mover del lugar, y notaba como aún su mirada estaba posada en mí.

-No tienes porque vender tu cuerpo por la noche- Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de marcharme de ese lugar. No sabía como explicar exactamente lo que me había ocurrido aquella noche, pero solo se que me sentía bien por haberle ayudado, por haber impedido que aunque solo sea una noche dejase su apestoso trabajo.

_Sus ojos sobre tu cara_

_Su mano sobre tu mano_

_Sus labios acariciando tu cuerpo_

_¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar!_

No entendí el porque un día entre en tu recinto, donde tú te dejabas gobernar por otros todas las noches. ¿Alguien me podría explicar el por qué? Cuando entré el olor a tabaco y a sexo inundó mis fosas nasales, era insoportable. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar en este lugar? Una luz roja lo alumbraba todo, y yo me sentía asfixiado en ese lugar. Me acerqué a la barra donde habían muchas personas morreándose y bebiendo sin control alguno. Llamé a la camarera que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra, ella se giró hacia mi lamiéndose los labios y me sonrió mientras esperaba mi pregunta. Me estaba matando en mi conciencia varias veces, porque lo que me iba a disponer a hacer era una locura. Preguntaría por él, sí, me llamarían de todo mis compañeros si viesen lo que me disponía a hacer, aunque solo me viesen entrando en ese lugar ya se hubieran quejado de mí. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya conocía su nombre, un día por la noche cuando pasé por aquí escuché por casualidad como una chica más joven que él le llamó por su nombre. La verdad es que tuve demasiada suerte, y no, no fue porque ya había ido casi todos los días por esa misma calle para verle.

-¿Desea algo,cariño?

-Podría decirme donde se encuentra...-tragué saliva para hidratarme un poco ya que estaba super nervioso- Ji Yong- Ella me miró complacida y sonrió con picardía.

-Ah, usted se refiere a G-Dragon. Que sepa que a él no le gusta que sus clientes le llamen por su verdadero nombre, no se donde lo habrá escuchado, aunque eso no me importa mucho- Pasa sus dedos por su cabello- Ahora mismo se encuentra por ahí- Señala hacia un pasillo donde hay muchas puertas- En la habitación número 14, si quieres te puedes acercar allí- No deje que ella terminase la frase y me fui hacia esa dirección, mis ansias se hacían cada vez mayores y no podía esperar más. Dejé mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giré lentamente, abrí despacio y miré por la rendija del pequeño hueco que había abierto de la puerta. ¿Por qué no pensé antes de abrir? Fui un esúpido. Esa imagen me fue muy difícil de olvidar, casi me duraron hasta uno año, cada vez que creía que lo olvidaba volvía a mi mente. Él estaba estirado en la cama mientras la persona que estaba sobre él miraba su cara con excitación, veía como te complacías bajo su figura, su mano se posó sobre la de Ji Yong mientras la apretaba con fuerza para después llevar su cara más cerca de él, acercando así sus labios sobre tu cuerpo, repartía besos húmedos y dejaba moratones. Aparté rápidamente la vista de aquella imagen desagradable que se hacía ante mis ojos, cerré la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido,salí de aquel lugar sin hacer caso a las personas que intentaban seducirme, ahora no permitiría que nadie se acercase a mí, no estaba en condiciones como para hablarle a nadie. No podía soportar esa imagen, y lo peor de todo es que se había grabado en mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué haces que mi corazón llore?_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué provocas esto en mí? No entiendo nada. ¿Cuándo he caído en tu tentación? Imposible, yo solo te debo de odiar, nunca he de sentir algún cariño por una persona como tú, mi padre me dijo desde muy pequeño que tuviera cuidado con personas como tú... Pero veo que me fue inútil. Lo siento padre, te debo de haber decepcionado. Todo el día estoy igual, me siento bastante mal y no se porque, cada vez que pienso en ti intento olvidar pero me es inútil. Todo el día estás en mi cabeza, lo único que puede acabar con todo esto es el suicidio, pero eso es de cobardes, y yo no lo soy... ¿verdad? Por fuera pareceré una persona fuerte y lleno de vida, pero en mi interior mi corazón sufre demasiado y provoca que me sienta distante de los demás,y que cada vez me sienta más muerto. ¿Desde cuando una prostituta utiliza a las personas como yo? ¿Lo hará queriendo? ¿Se habrá fijado en mi alguna vez? ¿Sabrá que existo? Por qué soy tan estúpido como para hacerme este tipo de preguntas, no debería, no debería. Mi corazón no le puede pertenecer a nadie como él, yo no puedo pensar que esto que siento se le pueda llamar amor. Y tengo dos grandes inconvenientes, uno es que él es una prostituta, y dos es que es un hombre, y yo también soy un hombre. Así que no puedo pensar en que haya un sentimiento tan grande como el amor entre nosotros. Si él no me conoce, y yo apenas le conozco a él ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado? ¿Y si solo quiero tener sexo con él? No, eso también es imposible.¿Cómo puedes provocar esto en mí? Nadie lo había conseguido, y tú eres el único que ha podido. Es difícil de entender que una prostituta provoque todo esto en mi corazón.

_Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar_

A partir del día en que entré en ese lugar no me atreví a pisarlo más, aunque no sabía por qué seguía yendo por las calles donde tú te encontrabas. Aún no entendía que era ese sentimiento que inundaba mi triste y desesperado corazón, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Pasar cerca de ti se me estaba haciendo una rutina, y sabía perfectamente que no te fijabas. Un día, como otro cualquiera, pasaba por la acera de enfrente y una de tus compañeras se acercó hacia mí, comenzó a ligar conmigo, quería llevarme a la cama, pero no lo conseguiría, nunca me había gustado estas cosas y más con personas como ellas. Solo tú me parecías distinto. La chica empezó a ponerse como una fiera cuando negué completamente su oferta.

-Oye cabrón, no pienso dejar que un pobretón como tú venga aquí a negar a una chica como yo. Y si no quieres nada de nuestros servicios es mejor que no vuelva a ver tu asquerosa cara por estos rincones. ¿Has entendido?

-¿A quién llamas pobretón y asqueroso? ¿A mí? ¿Me lo está diciendo una puta que se vende por las calles para conseguir solo una mierda de dinero para poder comprarse un mísero pan? Aquí la asquerosa eres tú, no te equivoques.

-Serás un hijo de...- La chica levantó su mano para poder pegarme una bofetada, aunque fue detenida por alguien. Otra vez esos penetrantes ojos estaban sobre mí.

-Bom, tranquila, ya sabes que no te debes de alterar con los demás. Recuerda que si alguien te molesta tienes que llamar a uno de nuestros chicos para que se lo lleven. Además no debes de molestarte en pegarle, a los clientes no les gustan que sus chicas tengan mal las manos, les gustan que sean delicadas- Cuando le estabas dirigiendo esas palabras a la chica no me mirabas, en cambio yo sí que te miraba.

-Ji, cariño, gracias por ayudarme- Ella le entrega una sonrisa.

-Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, yo me encargaré de este chico- Le devolviste la sonrisa, y juro que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida, mi corazón se paró durante esos pocos segundos. Ella te hizo caso y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes mirarme de reojo y soltar una pequeña risa de burla- ¿Se puede saber por qué no paras de molestarnos?- En mis ojos se podía ver la confusión que me habían hecho esas simples palabras.

-¿Perdona? No se de que me estás hablando.

-Mis compañeras están muy asustadas ya que no paran de ver que tú estás todos los días pasando por estas calles. Todos se han quejado, y no creas que no me he fijado que vienes siempre. Y no solo eso, me han dicho que te quedas mirando hacia nuestro club, y eso da muy mala espina. Aunque lo que más me inquieta es por qué me vienes a buscar a mí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Es que tengo algo tuyo? ¿Tu novia te ha puesto los cuernos conmigo o algo así? Ya me ha pasado muchas veces y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de estar aguantando a otro loco como tú por estos lugares.

-Yo paso por aquí porque es el único camino para llegar a mi casa, además, a ti que te debe de importar todo esto.

-¡Pues mucho! Hemos pasado ya por casos de tu estilo y no han acabado muy bien, así que quiero que me digas porque no nos dejas- Suspiro.

-No lo haré- Abres tus ojos por la sorpresa y aprietas tu labio inferior, por culpa de tu acción provocó algo dentro de mí.

-No lo volveré a repetir- Me giro con la intención de irme de allí, no lo soportaría más, pensé que de un momento a otro me abalanzaría contra ti- Ese peinado...espera...tú por casualidad...¿Has estado en un parque por la noche hace unas semanas?- Mi cuerpo se congeló. ¿Se acordaba de mi?- Yo te he visto antes. Sí, tu eres el chico que pegó a mi cliente.

-Imposible- Tenía que irme de ahí, y rápido.

-Sí que lo eres. Por tu culpa no cobré ese día.

-Que pena ¿No?- Frunces el ceño ante mi respuesta. Yo no me quería comportar así contigo, pero es que no quería aceptar lo que sentía por ti, y menos en ese momento que estaba tan cerca tuya.

-Que sepas que no voy a hacer caso a tus estúpidas palabras que me dijiste esa noche. ¿Qué no venda mi cuerpo? Tonterías, no me conoces lo demasiado bien como para prohibirme esas cosas. No abandonaré mi trabajo, y menos por ti- Me es imposible luchar contra mis sentimientos, al mirarte puedo sentir algo intenso en mi interior. Mi corazón late rápidamente al notar como posas tu mano sobre mi hombro mientras me hablabas, no te escuchaba, tan solo te miraba y seguía todos tus movimientos. ¿Me estaba obsesionando contigo?

_Eres libre de dejarme pero_

_no me engañes_

_...Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te quiero_

Aunque me dijeras aquellas palabras la vez anterior no dejaba de pasar por ese lugar. Mi cerebro decía que parara, pero mi corazón decía totalmente lo contrario. Parezco un estúpido diciendo todo esto, solo era una estúpida obsesión. Una noche volví a hablar contigo, no se como tuve el valor de acercarme a ti. Necesitaba pasar un tiempo junto a ti, y había encontrado la manera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Es que no tuviste bastante con la charla que te di el otro día?, mira que eres pesado. Como te digo que nos dejes en paz, ¿No me entiendes?- Pongo mi mano sobre tu boca para hacer que te calles, me estabas desesperando. Tú te enfadaste por mi acción, se podía ver perfectamente reflejado en tu rostro.

-Solo... ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche?- Tus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar mi pregunta. Aparté mi mano mientras capturaba todas tus reacciones que tenías durante ese momento.

-El otro día parecía que me odiabas, ¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?... Eres extraño- Suspiro ante tus palabras.

-¿No piensas contestar?

-Soy demasiado caro para ti- La verdad es que tenía razón, no ganaba bastante dinero como para seguir adelante, pero debía de pasar un tiempo contigo, mi conciencia no paraba de repetírmelo y para callarla solo debería de hacerle caso. No aparaba mi mirada penetrante de ti, y como veo hizo resultado- 435.967 won la hora- Le miro impresionado.

-¿Tanto por una sola noche? ¿Tú que eres la puta de oro o que?

-Oye, un respeto... No parece que tengas experiencia en esto, así que no te puedes quejar de los precios si no sabes nada de este mundo- Llevo mi vista por todo el recinto para no hacer contacto visual- ¿Sigues queriendo mis servicios?

-Sí- No se si me arrepentiría más tarde de la estupidez que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Bien, si me sigues te llevaré hacia una de las habitaciones...¿Cuántas horas piensas coger de mis servicios?

-Toda la noche- Me miras sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto tardas en eyacular? Nunca había pasado por nada igual, pero bueno, un día de estos me tenía que ocurrir.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- Niego rápidamente tus palabras- Yo no he dicho que quiera contratarte para eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces para qué me quieres? No serás uno de esos raritos que...

-Deja que acabe de hablar- Interrumpo con rapidez lo que estabas apunto de decir. Me miras con pesadez mientras esperas que siga hablando- Solo te necesito para que me acompañes a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? Esto me resulta familiar a una película.

-Vale, vale- No quería escuchar estupideces- Verás, un amigo mio ha hecho una fiesta en su casa, y como siempre todo el mundo lleva acompañantes pues...espera, yo que hago contándote esto a ti.

-Yo no te había pedido que me lo contaras.

-Ya lo se- Te miro de reojo con ojos amenazantes- Así que quiero que te pongas algo mas...diferente a tu estilo.

-¿Es que no te gusta?- Te miro de arriba abajo y me muerdo mis mejillas interiormente para callarme las palabras impuras que pensaba al verte en esas ropas, la verdad es que solo llevabas unos pantalones rasgados, por los cuales se podían ver tus blancos muslos, y una camiseta, que se notaba que te quedaba un poco ancha.

-Solo cámbiate- Me echas una última mirada de enfado antes de entrar en el burdel,minutos después salías un poco más normal, aunque tu ropa se podía notar que era ajustada.

-Listo- Te cruzas de brazos frente a mi, yo salgo de mi trance y te hago una señal para que me sigas hacia donde se encontraba mi coche. Entré sin molestarme en abrirte la puerta para ser cortés, esperé a que entraras y arranqué el coche con dirección a la fiesta de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Quiero que te comportes como un chico normal.

-¿Entonces que soy? ¿Te parece que tengo cara de monstruo o algo parecido?

-Ya me entiendes, que no se den cuenta que en realidad eres una prostituta.

-Sabes, se actuar como un chico normal, no creo que sea demasiado difícil- Noto tu mirada irónica sobre mi.

-Cuando llegues te presentaré como uno de mis amigos.

-Un amigo, entendido.

-Si ellos te preguntan de que nos conocemos diremos que éramos vecinos desde muy pequeños,y que nos hemos reencontrado hace unos días.

-Vaya, típica historia que se inventa alguien en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si no te gusta pues piensa tú algo.

-Aquí el que paga eres tú, así que me tengo que aguantar.

-Pues no te quejes de mis invenciones- Aparco justamente enfrente de la casa de mi amigo, desde el coche se podía ver la multitud de personas y el fuerte sonido de la música.

-En este lugar de seguro que hay mucha clientela.

-Ya sabes a que hemos venido...Por cierto, mi nombre es SeungHyun, y tú eres...

-Se que ya sabes mi nombre, me han dicho que preguntaste por mí- Solo te miro de reojo- Ji Yong- Inconscientemente te agarro la mano y tiro de ti para llevarte hacia la casa, ese primer tacto que tuvo mi mano con la tuya fue uno de los más importantes para mi.

-Suéltame, se moverme por mi solito, que yo sepa se andar- Te suelto mientras carraspeo mi garganta por culpa del nerviosismo que me carcomía.

-Prepárate, aquí dentro debe de estar lleno de personas y es muy fácil perderse- Abro la puerta sin dejar que puedas decir ni una sola palabra. Menos mal que la llave no estaba echada, de todas maneras lo harías queriendo, porque con la música nadie se enteraría si alguien estuviera llamando. Te echo un último vistazo antes de adentrarme a ese bosque de personas que se encontraban frente a mi. Mi instinto me decía que tú me estabas siguiendo, y yo quería confiar en él. Unos metros de mi podía ver a mi gran amigo, y yo me estaba disponiendo a acercarme a él para mostrarle que esta vez venía acompañado, y también iba para saludarle.

-Pero mira quien está aquí- Seungri era el primero en hablarme.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir- Mi mejor amigo me miraba con tristeza- Aunque ya estás aquí, me alegro.

-Seven, ¿De verdad pensabas que no vendría?

-T.O.P, ya sabes que muchas veces no te has atrevido a venir- Suspiro.

-Esta vez tampoco vienes acompañado como veo- Miro con superioridad a Seungri.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no?- Ellos miran por su alrededor y yo les sigo, pero no te encontraba, quedaría como un total imbécil.

-Como decía.

-SeungHyun- Nuestras miradas se posaron sobre alguien que salía de una multitud de personas- Se me estaba haciendo imposible poder encontrarte entre tanta gente, una fiesta con tantas personas tampoco es tan divertida- La cara que se le quedaron a los otros dos era graciosa.

-Chicos, él es Ji Yong.

-T.O.P, nunca me habías hablado sobre este chico.

-Él nunca ha querido decir que tuvo un amante desde muy pequeño, antes de conoceros a vosotros yo le abandoné. Veo que no ha podido superarlo.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Fruncí el ceño ante tales palabras, mis amigos estaban mucho más impresionados que yo.

-Entonces...vosotros sois...hyung, ¿Eres homosexual?- Miro hacia mi donsaeng Seungri y niego rápidamente.

-Pues claro que no, solo os está gastando una broma. Ji Yong fue mi vecino desde muy pequeño, y tan solo hace unos días que nos hemos reencontrado.

-Aunque no niegas que estabas locamente enamorado de mi, recuerdo el día en que me dijiste lo que sentías por mi.

-Eso es mentira- Ahora te miraba a ti, tus ojos penetrantes volvían a estar sobre los míos.

-¿Entonces lo que me intentas decir ahora es que el que estaba enamorado era yo de ti?

-No, nadie estaba enamorado de nadie.

-Lo que decía, aburrido- Ruedas tus ojos y los apartas de mi.

-He llegado a pensar que sea una historia inventada, pero no veo que tú hagas eso- Seven me mira con amabilidad- Vamos pequeñajos, divertiros en mi fiesta- Asentí, fui hacia una barra que había puesto mi compañero en medio del salón y me senté en una de las sillas, tú me seguiste y te sentaste a mi lado.

-Tú pagas las copas- Comenzaste a pedir sin esperar mi respuesta.

-Serás...bastante tengo con pagarte toda la noche.

-Yo no te he pedido que me contrates.

-No hablemos más de esto, por tu culpa nos pueden descubrir.

-Como si estuviéramos planeando una ataque terrorista o un atraco- Cojo la copa que me extendía el camarero y empiezo a beber, estaba bien cargada de alcohol- ¿De verdad que no eres homosexual?- Me bebo todo de un trago y pido otro.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno- Bebes el final de tu copa y luego lames la gota que corría por ella, eso hizo que todo mi estómago se revolviera, volví a beberme el vaso de un trago y esta vez pedí tres, dos para mi y otra para ti- Parece ser que te cae demasiado bien tu amigo, no se, pareces muy cercano a él- Bebes mientras me miras.

-No, yo no tengo nada con él. Es solo mi amigo, y además, no me gustan los chicos- Levantaste un poco tu camiseta y pasaste el vaso frío sobre tu piel expuesta.

-Aquí hace demasiada calor, ¿no?- Noté como todo me dio vueltas al ver esa escena, así que cogí los dos vasos que tenía sobre la mesa y les di un buche tragándome todo sin compasión- Vaya, te crees todo un hombre.

-¿Eso crees?- Sonríes de lado y me coges de la mano para llevarme sin permiso hacia donde todos estaban bailando.

-Vamos a ver si te mueves como tal.

-No creo que...no me gusta bailar- Me miras sorprendido.

-Pero si es una de las mejores cosas que pueda existir- Tú comienzas a moverte, tus movimientos eran tan ágiles y hipnotizantes que me perdí sobre ellos- Vamos, solo déjate llevar.

-No puedo...yo no se- Me muerdo la lengua, era verdad, y me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-No seas tonto, mira a los de tu alrededor, hasta lo hacen mucho peor de lo que lo puedes hacer tú- Sonrío ante esa idea, vuelvo a mirarte como te mueves mediante la música, y en algunas ocasiones pude ver como cerrabas los ojos para meterte más en tu baile- Es tranquilizante- Abres los ojos los unes con los míos mientras te acercas hacia una chica y un chico, ellos dos bailaban por separados pero al verte se unieron a ti. La chica se puso frente a ti haciendo movimientos sensuales, y el chico se puso a tus espaldas haciendo movimientos lentos y precisos contra tu cuerpo, podía ver como muchas veces se restregaba contra tu culo. Tú en cambio seguías moviéndote de la misma manera que lo hacías antes, y tus ojos seguían clavados en mi. Me sentía muy extraño ante todo esto, y la furia se estaba apoderando de mi, no entendía nada. Hubiera preferido que salieras de esa puerta y que no te volviera a ver más, pero no permitiría que alguien te hiciera algo semejante a eso, es decir, no permitiría que me engañaras. Mas tarde me fije en mis propias palabras, en lo que estaba pensando. Cogí tu mano con fuerza y te aparté de esos malditos, no paré hasta que encontré un lugar alejado de la pista, y te pegué a la pared mientras puse mis manos a cada lado tuya para que no te fueras. Tus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, aunque debo de admitir que hasta en ese momento yo estaba sorprendido por lo que hice- Vaya, parece ser que te has puesto celoso.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! Tan solo estoy enfadado porque el que te ha pagado he sido yo, y no esos dos niñatos.

-Te recuerdo que aún no me has pagado- No me di cuenta en el momento en que estaba tan pegado a ti que podía notar tu respiración sobre mi rostro. Noté como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y intente apartarme pero tú me cogiste de mi barbilla y te acercaste hacia mi oído- Además, ¿Qué deseas que te haga lo mismo que a los otros?- Mi corazón junto a mi respiración se iban acelerando.

-¡Eso es asqueroso!- Me alejo de ti, ahora no estabas encerrado en la pared por mi, aún así no te movías del sitio- Déjate de guarradas de las tuyas, recuerda que solo eres mi amigo.

-Tranquilo, que eso ya lo se. No te quejes, que después eres tú el que quieres hacer algo más conmigo que no hacen los amigos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera hacer eso contigo?

-¡Tú mismo!

-¿Qué? ¿Es la primera pelea de pareja?- Los dos miramos hacia mi amigo Seven, que estaba apoyado en la pared a tan solo un metro de nosotros, sus ojos divagaban por nosotros y mantenía una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro.

-Oh, vamos, Seven, no me digas que ahora vas a empezar con tus bromitas.

-T.O.P, como bien antes dijo tu amigo, vosotros erais amantes. No puedo dejar pasar eso- Suelta una pequeña risa.

-No seas así conmigo, hyung- Nos mirabas serio mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

-Oye chico.

-Mi nombre es Ji Yong- No comprendí porque te comportabas así en este momento, parecía que te habías enfadado.

-Perdona, Ji Yong. ¿A qué te dedicas? Bueno, me gusta saber con que clase de personas se junta mi mejor amigo.

-Pareces mi padre- Sonrío a Seven y dejo posar mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Te gustaría saber de verdad a que me dedico?

-Pues claro- Miré con nerviosismo hacia tus ojos, tenía miedo a que se te escapara toda la verdad, rezaba porque no lo hicieras. Tú me miraste y luego volviste tus ojos hacia mi compañero.

-Estoy estudiando para ser un diseñador, me gusta mucho la moda y desde que era muy pequeño este ha sido siempre mi sueño.

-Vaya, espero que luches para conseguirlo.

-Lo intentaré. ¿Sabes? Tu mejor amigo piensa que seré una puta ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Tiene razón?- Abro los ojos por la sorpresa y comienzo a toser por culpa de aquellas palabras.

-SeungHyun, eres malvado. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de él? Tranquilo, tú no tienes pinta de ser un día de estos una puta, de seguro que llegarás a más. No se como puedes llegar a pensar de esa manera hacia tu amigo, pero si odias a esas personas, no creo que pienses de esa manera. Lo más seguro que es una broma- Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿De verdad que no se fijaba que tú eras uno de ellos? Todos sois iguales. La noche pasó rápida y no tarde mucho en llevarte de nuevo a aquel lugar apestoso, fruncí el ceño al mirar donde te escondías.

-¿Es que quieres entrar o que? Por lo menos deja de mirar con esa cara- Suspiras pesadamente y luego extiendes tu mano hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te crees que soy un imbécil?

-Eso no hace falta decirlo- Pongo mis manos sobre el volante del coche y te miro de reojo.

-Dame el dinero y déjate de gilipolleces- Doy un pequeño golpe en el volante y cojo la cartera que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón- Son 782.971.

-Vaya, pero si es mucho menos de lo que me pediste.

-Antes te mentí- Esperabas ansioso el dinero.

-¿Así que no eres el más caro de todo el puticlub?

-A ti que te importa- Sostengo el dinero y tú intentas quitármelo, pero no te lo permito.

-G-Dragon rindiéndose ante unos pocos wons, eso es totalmente repugnante- Dejo que cojas los billetes, y te pones a contarlos con desesperación.

-No entiendes nada- Sonrío ante tus estúpidas palabras y me quedo mirándote mientras cuentas- Entonces ¿Odias mi trabajo? ¿O me odias a mi?

-¿Qué?- Abro los ojos.

-Ya sabes, antes tu "amiguito" dijo que odiabas a las putas, es decir, a las personas como yo- Terminas de contar y aún así no te atreves a mirarme.

-Bueno...eso...- Me di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, no podía estar pensando tanto si de verdad los odiaba. Porque sí, no podía verlos- Sí, no me gustáis para nada.

-Y ¿Por qué no?

-¿No os dais cuenta que estáis perdiendo vuestra dignidad?

-¿Pero que coño? ¿Qué gilipollez más grande estás diciendo?

-Vendéis vuestros cuerpos, ¿Es que eso no es perder la dignidad? Las personas pagan para que os desnudéis y os puedan follar salvajemente. Si eso no es perder la dignidad ¿Qué se supone que es?- Tus ojos se fijaron sobre mi, y se podía ver un tono de ira.

-Eso para nosotros es poder ganar dinero, no perder nuestra dignidad, esa es la más gran estupidez que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Además tú no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos, nadie puede sacarnos de este mundo. Y tú no serás el primero.

-¿Piensas que el dinero da la felicidad?

-Pues claro, y no solo eso.

-Con dinero no puedes hacer gran cosa, solo con eso se consigue que las personas seamos así de crueles.

-Vaya, aquí tenemos a un chico listo. Venga empollón, ¿Con la dignidad puedes comprar alimentos? ¿Agua? ¿Luz? ¿Un hogar? ¿Puedes hacer alguna necesidad que necesite el ser humano?

-No, pues claro que no puedes comprar eso. Pero podemos vivir sin dinero, aunque no sin dignidad.

-Ah, ¿Sí? Pues intenta vivir así, cuando lo consigas me llamas. Ah, no, espera, que para tener un móvil también se necesita dinero.

-Eres una simple zorra que solo va por cualquier lugar donde le mandan para poder ser follado por viejos verdes que necesitan un buen polvo para sentirse bien en sus asquerosas vidas. ¿Te gusta los trajes que te obligan a ponerte? Espero que sí, porque eso será lo único más elegante y caro que te podrás poner en toda tu puta vida. Y disfruta, disfruta cuando estés siendo penetrado por tu pequeña entrada, siente como te va consumiendo ese dolor, ese sacrificio que estás haciendo solo por unos míseros wons. Porque sí, tu paga es simple comparado con lo que haces. Porque no me niegues que has tenido que hacer cosas que nunca has querido. Alguna vez se la has tenido que chupar a alguien, ¿verdad? Veo que no me equivoco. Y no solo eso, hasta te habrán dicho que te lo tengas que tragar. Eso es demasiado excitante, cualquier hombre ha deseado ver eso con sus propios ojos- Tragaste duro y tus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, no te esperabas a que dijera algo igual. Te quité el dinero de las manos y te miré con seriedad- ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué duele más?, ¿Qué te quiten el dinero o la dignidad?- Me miraste directamente a los ojos unos segundos más y luego susurraste palabras quejosas mientras estirabas la mano para volver a coger el dinero.

-Devuélvemelo.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Quiero salir ya de este lugar, no soporto que me hables de esta manera- Intentabas alcanzarlo, pero me resultaba divertido este juego. Como viste que no tenía la intención de devolvértelo te pusiste de rodillas sobre el asiento del copiloto y te acercaste más hacia mi. Mi risa inundaba la habitación, verte tan desesperado intentando conseguir el dinero me hacia gracia, aunque se podía notar que tú estabas totalmente diferente a mi.

-Vamos, inténtalo- Dejaste de seguir esforzándote y me miraste con intensidad.

-Te pones a rajar sobre que pierdo mi dignidad al tener sexo con otros, pero, ¿No te das cuenta que estás haciendo que pierda aún más mi dignidad? Te creerás gracioso pero no tiene nada de gracia. Lo que me estás haciendo me hace sentir mal. Yo solo quiero coger mi dinero y volver a mi apartamento para dormir y descansar para el duro trabajo que tengo mañana. ¿Es que no me piensas ni dejar descansar las únicas pocas horas que me dejan?- Mis ojos divagaron por los tuyos, y volví a ver lo tan profundos que eran. Noté como sostuviste el dinero, pero no hacías ningún esfuerzo para llevártelos, solo los sostenías junto a mi. Me fijé en la escena que había en esos momentos dentro de mi coche y me asusté por tu cercanía. Yo estaba pegado casi al cristal y tu cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mio que podía sentir tu calidez, eso hizo que temblara por ello. Te diste cuenta que mi agarre se hizo flojo y pudiste coger el dinero sin ninguna molestia más- No quiero volver a verte, si alguna vez vuelvo a verte llamaré a mis amigos de 2 metros y musculosos para que hablen contigo, ¿entiendes?- Aún no hablé, no podía soltar ni una sola palabra, tu aroma había provocado que mi mundo no se viera tan malo después de todo. Te separaste de mi, y comencé a anhelar tu calidez, pusiste tu mano sobre el pomo del coche y lo abriste.

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Te giraste hacia mi con una expresión confusa.

-Que... te quiero pedir una cosa- Tu mirada se suavizó y ahora no apartabas tus ojos de mi...eso me gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me odies.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? Después de lo que acaba de pasar ¿Quieres que te perdone? Perdona, pero aunque digas que no tengo dignidad, es todo lo contrario- Saliste, cerraste la puerta de mi coche y luego te asomaste por la ventanilla- No creas que te pienso perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Tan solo no me odies- Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchaste de mi antes de que saliera huyendo de aquel lugar. Fui un idiota en decirte aquellas dos simples palabras. ¿Cómo podía amarte? Debería de ser un total estúpido al pensar que estaba enamorado de ti. Lo peor de todo es que era verdad, y que desde que te conocí me había enamorado de ti, de una simple prostituta, y no solo eso, encima eras un hombre.

_No tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja_

_No tienes que vestir ese vestido esta noche_

_No tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja_

_No tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche_

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que te volví a ver, después de aquella estupidez que cometí no me atrevía a volver a verte, y creo que hice bien. Si de verdad estaba enamorado de ti debía de olvidarte, lo intentaba, pero me era imposible. Una noche mi mejor amigo Seven quedó conmigo para salir un rato, decía que estaba como decaído y que necesitaba respirar el aire puro de la calle. Yo no quería, no quería, no debía, encontrarme contigo, así que intenté negarme rotundamente a ello, pero no fue así. Seven me sacó como pudo de mi hogar y me llevó por las calles más iluminadas de Seúl, era un paraíso, aunque en ese momento no podía admirar las calles, tú ocupabas todos mis pensamientos. Fuimos a cenar a un maravilloso restaurante, del cuál recuerdo su ubicación perfectamente, y debo de admitir que me encantaría ir alguna vez contigo allí. Luego Seven me animó para ir a jugar a un billar que había en un pub cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, accedí sin ganas y nos dirigimos a ese lugar. Al entrar no me podía imaginar lo que mis ojos veían. Tú estabas allí, sentado sobre el regazo de un hombre desconocido mientras este jugaba a una partido de poker, no me gustaba para nada esa imagen. Apreté mis puños con ira y suspire pesadamente, mi compañero se fijó en mi acción.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me miró preocupado.

-Nada...solo, prefiero irme a otro lugar. No creo que sea muy entretenido jugar aquí a un billar. ¿No prefieres unos bolos? Me he enterado que no muy lejos de aquí hay uno que está muy bien.

-Pero yo tengo muchas ganas de ganarte en el billar- No me encontraba muy bien en ese momento para seguirle el juego a mi amigo.

-No tengo ganas, Seven.

-¡No seas así T.O.P! Será divertido- Me cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarme para el billar.

-De verdad, no quiero jugar ahora.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, cuando empecemos a jugar ya no querrás parar- Aún seguía insistiendo, dejé a parte a mi compañero pesado y volví la mirada hacia ti. Cuando te cruzaste de piernas fue cuando me di cuenta que llevabas un vestido, y era demasiado corto para mi gusto. La furia que había en mi creció más aún.

-¡He dicho que no!- Tiré con furia de mi brazo ocasionando que Seven deshiciera el agarre sobre mi, este solo me miraba atónito. Por culpa de mi grito todos los que estaban presente en ese pub mantenían sus miradas sobre mi. Me sentía demasiado incómodo, y más cuando me fijé que una de esas miradas era la tuya.

-Vale...tranquilo- Ahora me sentía muy mal, Seven no se merecía que lo tratase así.

-Lo siento- Bajé la mirada, los demás ya no se mantenían atentos hacia nosotros.

-No pasa nada, se que he sido muy pesado al esforzarte a jugar. Si no quieres no te debo de obligar- Subí la mirada y él me sonreía amistosamente.

-De verdad, lo siento, hyung.

-Yo he sido el idiota intentando esforzarte, así que el que se debe de disculpar soy yo- Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me miró con dulzura.

-¿SeungHyun?- Los dos nos giramos, y allí estabas tú. Tu mirada estaba posada sobre nosotros, y me fijé como miraste tan solo unos segundos el brazo que tenía echado Seven sobre mis hombros, eso me hizo sentir bien, pensé que estarías celoso. Aún seguía enloquecido por el estúpido vestido que llevabas.

-Tú eres...

-Hace tiempo que no te veo- No dejaste hablar a mi amigo, y solo me hablabas a mi- Creí que no pararías de ir por el local...ya sabes- Miraste de reojo a Seven y hiciste una seña de silencio.

-No tengo tiempo como para estar yendo por allí.

-Las chicas te echan de menos, ya están acostumbradas a tu presencia.

-¡Eres Ji Yong! El amigo de la infancia de SeungHyun ¿Verdad?

-Manda callar a tu amigo- Miras con asco a Seven- es muy pesado- Aparto la mano del mayor de mi y me cruzo de brazos.

-No te entiendo, primero me dices que no vuelva y ¿Ahora te estás contradiciendo?- Vi en tu mirada un poco de felicidad por algo, aunque no sabía el porque.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con un vestido?- Seven empezaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Él tiene razón, no deberías de llevarlo. ¿Es que no eres un chico?

-¿A vosotros que os importa?

-Eh, el que te ha pagado he sido yo, no estos niñatos- El hombre que se encontraba anteriormente contigo se acercó hacia nosotros- vamos putilla, he alquilado una de las habitaciones.

-¿Putilla?

-T.O.P tenía razón con mi futuro- Seven miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Es que no te enteras? Como tardes más mi mujer me va a pillar.

-Sí, ya voy- Te disponías a irte pero inconscientemente te cogí de tu muñeca, tú me miraste confuso. Yo no sabía porque lo había hecho, ni tampoco sabía que decirte.

-Como vuelvas a pararte voy a hacer que te duela tanto que no parará de sangrarte hasta después de unas semanas.

-Sí...- Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-¡He dicho que me llames oppa!

-Sí...oppa- Tiré con todas mis fuerzas de ti y casi te ibas cayendo por mi culpa, aunque mi cuerpo estaba en el trayecto y te apoyaste sobre mi.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-No vuelvas a hablarle así.

-¿Y quién se supone que me lo dice?- Noté como tus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y tu respiración chocaba contra mi cuerpo.

-Tu peor pesadilla.

-¿Perdona? Chico, no sabes donde te estás metiendo. Esa puta es mía, si quieres otra allí fuera hay muchas para elegir, además si no te das cuenta es un puto hombre, y a mi me parece que te van más los coños.

-Un hyung no debe de ser tan irrespetuoso.

-¿Y ahora me das clases de educación? Vete a joder a otro y devuélvemelo, es mío.

-¡Que sepas que no es un objeto!

-Para mi sí, yo he pagado por él, y voy a hacer lo que me de la gana- Pasé mis brazos sobre tu cuerpo y te uní más a mi, no quería que te separaras, y noté como hacías el intento de ello.

-SeungHyun, deja de meterte en mis asuntos- Hablabas, pero en ese momento no te escuchaba, mejor dicho, no quería.

-¿Por qué los hombres de hoy en día tienen que ser tan capullos? ¿Es que no os sentís bien con vuestras mujeres? ¿No te da vergüenza hacerlo con un simple chico? ¿Cuántos años le echas?

-Mira niño de mierda, no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿Es que te las quieres ver conmigo?

-Aquí te espero.

-¡SeungHyun!- Me volvías a llamar, pero seguía sin hacerte caso. El hombre pervertido alzó el puño para pegarme, iba hacia mi cara, pero alguien le cogió a lo justo.

-Señor, no permitiré que moleste a mis amigos- Seven estaba allí mismo interponiéndose entre nosotros.

-Y ahora viene otro cabrón, ¿Es que no hay nadie aquí que sea listo y me deje en paz?

-Chicos, ir saliendo vosotros, yo voy a arreglar este alboroto y ahora salgo. No se cuanto tardará- Mi mejor amigo nos iba a ayudar, le tuve que hacer caso, él sabía que me hubiera metido en una gran pelea, y Seven podía arreglarlo sin que hubiese ningún herido. Te cogí y te saqué fuera, tú no te interpusiste, pero cuando estuvimos fuera me empujaste, y en tus ojos se podía notar la ira y a la vez algo de preocupación.

-Eres un estúpido idiota, deberías de haberme dejado. Estaba trabajando, ahora por tu culpa no cobraré, esta ya es la segunda vez que me haces algo parecido- Tapaste tus ojos con tus manos.

-¿Cuánto te pagaba?

-¿Qué?

-Yo te lo daré, si quieres ese dinero no me importa dártelo. Mejor así que como lo ibas a conseguir antes- Apartaste tus manos y te quedaste mirándome con intensidad. Yo tragué duro.

-No hace falta.

-¿Por qué te vistes así?

-A algunos les gustan este tipo de cosas, quieren que me parezca a una chica aunque no lo sea. Les excita- Suspiro.

-Son estúpidos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? La verdad es que tienen razón, no valgo como chico, y creo que pareciéndome a una chica valgo aunque sea un poco.

-Ahora el estúpido eres tú- Me siento en uno de los bancos que había cerca, tú me sigues y te sientas a mi lado.

-Oye, ten respeto.

-Eres un chico increíble- Tus ojos estaban puestos sobre mi.

-¿Es que no te daban asco las putas?

-Tú no- Noto una mano sobre mi rodilla, al mirar veo que eras tú.

-Tu amigo te quiere mucho.

-¿De que maneras hablas? Eso ha sonado...

-Él te ama- Solté una risa fuerte- ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?

-Mi amigo está prometido con una chica, y es muy cercano a mi porque somos como hermanos. Desde que nos conocimos congeniamos muy bien, y además él está muy enamorado de su chica.

-No parece eso.

-Piensa que aún soy pequeño, por eso me trata así- Me miraste con alivio-...¿Sabes? ¿Alguna vez te has replanteado dejar de ser prostituta?

-A veces, pero no puedo, necesito el dinero.

-Deja de vestirte así, y olvídate de esta vida, no tiene ningún futuro.

-¿Y el dinero que?- Cojo tu mano que tenías apoyada en mi rodilla y envuelvo mis manos sobre ella.

-Puedo pagarte algo mientras buscas otro trabajo, o vuelve a los estudios- Miras directamente a mis ojos y acercas tu cara más a la mía.

-No hace falta que hagas eso por mi- Tan solo quedaban unos centímetros.

-Aunque suene un poco cursi...haría eso y más.

-Sí, ha sonado muy cursi- Frunzo un poco el ceño y después vuelvo a poner la misma expresión de antes. Te quedaste parado en el camino, puse mi mano sobre tu mejilla y uní nuestros labios, esa acción lo estaba deseando tanto, desde que te conocí soñaba todas las noches con tus labios. El beso fue simple, luego al separarnos volvimos a unirnos, aunque este fue más pasional. Te posicionaste encima de mi, pasaste tus piernas por cada lado mía, y yo te cogí de la cintura para acercarte más a mi. Sentirte así hizo que mis pensamientos se fueran de mi cabeza. Cogiste mis manos mientras nos besábamos, y las llevaste hacia tu trasero, entendí que necesitabas más. Apreté aquella zona y después me separé de ti para coger aire.

-Ji Yong, te amo- Tus ojos se abrieron por mis palabras y te separaste de mi rápidamente. No entendí porque hiciste- ¿Te pasa algo?- Te levantaste del asiento, y te mordías el labio inferior mientras tus ojos se apoyaron sobre el suelo.

-No digas eso.

-¿El qué? ¿ Qué te amo?

-Sí, eso.

-Pero es verdad, antes no lo sabía pero he sido un gran idiota por no darme cuenta.

-SeungHyun, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- Ahora clavaste tu mirada en mi- Además, ¿Por qué debería de amar a un mocoso como tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vuelves a hablar como antes? Pensaba que te caería mejor.

-Con que te haya besado no quiere decir que me caigas bien.

-Pues vaya, si que eres raro- Miré lo más lejos que pude de ti, aunque deseaba poder mirarte siempre. Vi como mi amigo salía del bar y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Chicos, ya está todo arreglado. Le he tenido que dar un poco de dinero a ese vejestorio y listo.

-¿Es que vas a intentar arreglar todo con dinero?- Seven pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe.

-Es lo bueno de ser rico, para algo me tendrá que servir, ¿no?

-Que suerte...- Pude escuchar de tus labios un susurro, pero fue audible para mi.

-Bueno, ¿y alguien me va a explicar algo de esto?- Miro a mi amigo.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Le sonreí, y pude notar como tú te estabas yendo mientras nosotros estábamos hablando.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Vuelvo a mi casa, ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Te acompaño- Me dirigí hacia ti, pero me lanzaste una mirada de enfado.

-¿Por qué debería de dejarte?

-Las calles son muy peligrosas a estas horas, además, no creo que dejarte solo después de lo que te acaba de pasar sea buena idea.

-¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? Ni muerto pienso dejar que me acompañes. Estoy mejor y más seguro yendo solo.

-Ahora si que hay muchas dudas en mi cabeza- Seven hablaba consigo mismo.

-Ji Yong, vuelvo a decirte que no te dejaré solo.

-Para ti que sea G-Dragon- Se gira y sigue su camino. Mis pies no se atrevían a seguir hacia delante, no me atrevía a alcanzarte, aunque ahora pienso que hubiera sido lo mejor.

-Joder...

-SeungHyun- Hice un pequeño gesto para darle a entender a mi amigo que le estaba escuchando- Le quieres, ¿verdad?- Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- Me fijé cuando le trajiste a la fiesta, se notaba que sentías algo por él.

-Hyung...- Me giré y le hice frente.

-Vamos, puedes contármelo todo. Intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, eso es lo que hacen los amigos- Sonreí ante sus palabras.

_¿Por qué haces que mi corazón llore?_

_Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar._

Le conté toda nuestra historia a Seven, mejor dicho, todos los pequeños momentos que pude vivir junto a ti. Es penoso saber que al final no pueda estar contigo, me hubiera encantado poder estar a tu lado, poder haberte hecho mio. Aunque no puedo pedir mucho. Tú eres una puta, y yo un simple chico que va de lugar en lugar buscando trabajo, y que intenta sacarse los estudios, pero...¿Esta es la vida que yo quiero? Mi amigo me daba ánimos, pero no servían para nada. Intenté olvidarte, aunque me fue en vano, ahora mi corazón lo único que hacía era sufrir, y tú eras el causable de ese dolor. Algo de mi me decía que no quería volver a verte...solo le hacía caso, lo que me producía que sufriera aún más. Volví al lugar donde todo había empezado, al burdel, quería decirte adiós. Mi padre consiguió que entrase a una universidad de Corea que no se encontraba en Seúl, estaba lejos de aquí y no creo que vuelva hasta que pasen unos años. O a lo mejor nunca volvería, ¿Por qué sufrir aquí si puedo comenzar de cero en otro lugar? Espero que puedas leer estas palabras que estoy escribiendo en este pequeño cuaderno. Aunque no creo que quieras cogerlo y leer estas estúpidas palabras que escribo, y lo peor aún, no se si te llegará. He mandado a Seven para que te lo diese, él es un poco cabezota y no se si habrá encontrado el lugar donde trabajas. Nunca sabré si me has llegado a querer aunque solo sean unos segundos, pero prefiero tener guardado en mi mente el beso que nos dimos aquella noche y pensar que es verdad que me quieres. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, no se que haré, no se si aún te seguiré amando o no, pero solo se que podré saber quien eres, porque tú eres diferente a todos los demás, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Desearía que dejases de una vez por todas tu dichoso trabajo, se que solo lo haces por el dinero, pero es una estupidez. Así que junto a esta carta te doy todos mis ahorros, espero que lo sepa aprovechar bien, y que te haga pensar si dejarlo o no. Ahora debo de dejarte, Seven acaba de llegar para recoger esto, y yo me debo de ir ya hacia mi nuevo hogar. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me ha pasado junto a ti, y menos aún, nunca me enamoraré tanto de alguien. Que sepas que tú has sido el único que a ocupado algo en mi triste corazón, y lo más impactante es que nunca me había atraído un chico. Gracias por haber estado junto a mi, mejor...gracias por haber existido. Y sí, esto me ha salido un poco cursi. Ji Yong, te amo, y nunca dejaré de decírtelo.

SeungHyun


End file.
